Um Natal Mutcho Loko
by lL.ChAn
Summary: Imagine um natal onde animes diferentes se "encontrem" pelo menos um casal d cada que bagunça q iria virar! Death Note TRC LxRaito e KuroxFay nada é normal começando pelo titulo auhas'


_**Coisas que você precisa saber sobre a fic...:**_

_1°: **Nada** é normal aqui...A começar pelo título e os autores...xD  
2°: Fay=Yuui = Chato, rabugento, canalha  
3°: Todos os personagens envolvidos nessa fic não nos pertencem...  
4°: Eu **não**__ fiz essa fic sozinha, fiz com uma amiga...__[/issoéqdánumternadaprafazer  
5°: Primeira fic de **Coméia/Romance** que eu posto aqui...  
6°: Isso era pra ter sido publicado no Natal mas eu num tava em casa[/fikeicompriguiça  
7°: Essa fic contém: homossexualidade/Shounen Ai/Shoujo/Yaoi[/sekizeremconsiderar  
8°: Se gostarem(ounão) deixem comentários...Com críticas/sugestões/elogios etc...[/Sekizerem '-'_  
_9°: Só pra **lembrar **a(s) aspa(s) são consideradas como a ação de um personagem  
10°: Se tiver alguma coisa palavra errada foi de propósito_[/ouñ  
_11°: Tudo isso é ficticio **nada** é real_ ." [/faleydificil 8D_  
12°: Já que fizemos uma fic e a fic **não**__ é dus autores de DN Misa **morreu**__ [/esseéodesejodtodofãdeyaoi_

**_Bowa Leitura ;) _**

**

* * *

**

**_ Um Natal Mutcho Loko  
_**

**_Fay:_** han! Como hoje é natal... Bom...Eu acho que é... L FEZ UMA LINDA MUSICA EM HOMENAGEM A ESSA LINDA DATA.... U_U' 'saindo

**_L:_** Eu?!Imagina...Eu nem sei cantar! ò.ó

_**Kuro: **_Bela porcaria bando de inuteis ¬¬"

**_Fay: _**SABE SIM ! :D

**_L:_** Sei porcaria nenhuma! --'

**_Raito:_** Sério mozão? *---*

**_L:_** Se insiste tanto canta você!...

Não...Não sei cantar!

**_Raito: _**ó_ò sério.. ?

Y_Y

**_Fay:_** L chan... você deixou alguem muito triste nesse natal... ó.ò'

)

**_L: _**Eu não prometi que ia fazer nada! u.ú

**_Kuro:_** Humpf...Da pra alguem fazer algo útil?! --'

**_L:_** Seis num leram meu perfil? Eu só sei tocar piano! u.ú'

**_Fay:_** ...Papai Noel disse que você não foi um bom minininho.... então você deve pagar por esse pecado. U_U' Ele disse que tens que cantar uma musica natalina !

**_L:_** Papai noel?!

**_Fay:_** éh... ','

_**Raito:**_ O.o'

**_Kuro: _**Que coisa ridicula!

**_L:_** Inventa outra fay... '-'

**_Fay:_** A CONVERSA NÃO CHEGOU NA CARROCINHA SENHOR KUROGANE U_U'

**_Kuro:_** Então por que você esta na conversa fay?

**_Fay:_** Ok... Raito disse que queria ouvir você cantar.. e me pediu pra força-lo a cantar.. u_u'

**_Raito:_** hein.. ? O//////O '

**_L:_** O.O"""""

ma..ma...ma..mas o..por que?

**_Kuro:_** Que coisa não?

**_Fay:_** EU OUVI ALGUM CACHORRO LATINDO? KURO VAI FICAR SEM PRESENTINHU DE NATAL!!!

**_Kuro: _**Se eu kiser eu compro!

**_Fay:_**Um pra mim.. ?)

**_Raito:_** O////////O'

**_Kuro:_** Depende...

**_L:_** 'encara Raito

Eu preciso de doces u.ú'

**_Fay:_** ._. ..

RAITO! VOCÊ LEVOU UM FORA DE NATAL! !

**_L:_** Mentira!

**_Raito:_** Ó////////Ò

nooon .. ú/////ù '

**_L:_** --'

**_Fay:_** Então... por que não realiza o desejo do seu amado? )

**_Raito:_** Ó///////////////////Ò '

'mega pimentão

**_L:_** Porque ele não me pediu!Quem pediu foi Você!

**_Fay__:_** ...

Que chato .. ¬,¬ '

-_-'

**_L:_** E eu não sei cantar nem quero u.ú"

A não ser que...

**_Raito: _**ó//////ò ' -

**_L:_** Eu toque e fay cante )

**_Kuro:_** Agora ta interessante 8)

**_Fay:_** HAHAHA muito engraçado !

Não. u_ú'

**_L:_** Então minha resposta também é não

**_Fay:_** Eu tenho que ajudar o papai noel a esconder o caderno de Raito.. u_u'  
'fala mais continua la

**_L:_** Caderno?!Que caderno?!

**_Raito:_** É... QUE CADERNO!? ò.ó"

**_Fay:_** 'morre de rir

Não sei.. ué quer que eu traga aqui L.. ?

**_L:_** Quero!

**_Kuro:_** Barracos de familia! '-'

**_Raito:_** Ó/////////////Ò '

**_Fay:_** Certo... ) 'indo buscar o caderno 'volta com caderno ~ 'põe nas mãos de L

**_L:_** Antes de eu abrir...Raito-kun...Pode me dizer do que se trata o tal caderno?

**_Kuro:_** Abre, abre, abre!!

**_Raito:_** Eu.. Eu não.. Eu não sei da onde ele tirou isso ele deve....t...er...

**_Fay:_** .. são fotos da época que Misa ainda existia.. ¬,¬ '  
'nem ligando

**_Raito:_** ._."

_**L:**_ ò.ó"  
'abre caderno u.ú  
ISSO é uma desmoralização..só tem musicas natalinas aki!

**_Fay:_** Bingo... ~

**_Kuro:_** Aff...achei que ia ter barraco!¬¬'

**_Fay: _**rsrs '  
Pode começar da primeira folha  
'morrendo de rir

**_L:_** 'joga em fay Lembra do que eu falei!  
Ainda ta valendo

**_Raito:_** ò///////ó  
'pensa: Uffa

**_L:_** E você Raito-kun...ainda não esta livre! Conversaremos depois u.ú

**_Fay:_** 'morrendo de rir  
Que coisa mais iláriante... mais foi Raito que me pediu pra armar algo do tipo .. .u_u'

**_Kuro:_** Parece que vai ter que cantar baby -falando com fay'

**_Raito:_** NÃO FOI BEM ISSO!

**_L:_** e.e"  
_"Bem isso"_...Então fay fez algo errado?'-'

_**Fay:**_ Eu não sei nem ler !

**_L:_** Todo mundo conhece alguma música...

**_Raito:_** Ele só faz merda... era.... eu tinha pedido.. mais.. algo mais... discreto. o/////o'

**_L:_** Acho que entendi

**_Fay:_** Nunca te falei que sou surdo? HEIN!? NUUNCA!?

**_Kuro:_** ò.Ó"

**_Raito:_** desculpe pela confusão ... e.. ¬¬ loiro desgraçado.  
'taca mesa

**_Fay:_** X.x

**_L:_** Ah...  
'abraça Raito  
Isso salvou você  
'ri

**_Kuro:_** Tudo bem aí?

**_Raito:_** ^^-

**_Fay:_** ... .. aah.. eu .. gosto .. de natall . . X.x '

**_Raito:_** Então.. vamos subir?

**_L:_** Aham...

**_Kuro:_** 'sacode Fay  
Tudo bem?

**_L:_** Aproposito Raito-kun...o que quer de natal?  
'ainda abraçado com Raito

**_Fay:_** ra.. to.. me .. deve.. . X.x

não me sacode! ...!  
RAITO ESTA ME DEVENDO!

**_Kuro:_** Impressionante!Todo mundo deve esse cara! ou o contrario

**_Raito:_** hm... Quero um beijo ... seu.. e você mozão .. ?

**_L:_** Quero te dar seu presente!  
'beija Raito

**_Fay:_** 'levanta  
hmm.. todo mundo faz questão de dispensar o meu serviço u_u' eu sou o mestre dos planos!....u_ú  
'grita: DA MINHA PARTE VOCÊ GANHA UM FAQUEIRO!

**_Kuro:_** Imagino...E você o que quer de natal?

**_Raito:_** ^/////^

Então.. ?

**_Fay:_** hmm ... eu não sei.. ,' nunca pensei nisso e_e' qualquer coisa..

que venha com sakê...

**_L:_** então?  
'ainda abraçado

**_Raito:_** .. Passamos a noite só nós dois né.. ? ) o natal..

**_L:_** Se você kiser...

**_Kuro:_** o Sake...vem depois  
'beija fay

**_Fay:_** .. as crianças sairam né.. )

'puxando Kuro pro quarto ..

ah.. antes disso... .

'pega uma fita de RAITO CANTANDO NO CHUVEIRO , põe no som no volume maximo...

... ) ja que ele não vai me pagar.. .. .D podemos ir. .  
'puxando Kuro

**_Kuro:_** ò.ó garoto...?

**_L:_** Que coisa não?

**_Raito:_** 'chutando o som

**_L:_** Raito-kun?  
'desgruda  
'vai tirar a fita

**_L:_** calma

**_Raito:_** Ò_Ó

... L.. co.. como ele conseguiu .. essa fita.. ?

**_L: _**num sei '-'...Deve ter gravado

**_Raito:_** Sei .. mais.. eu só canto no chuveiro...

**_L: _**eu num canto nem lá mor...

**_Raito:_** deveria... faz bem a saúde..

**_L:_** '-'

**_Kuro:_** garoto...e o sake?

**_Fay:_** o.. sakê , a .. sim o sakê.. você pode ir pegar.. ?

**Kuro:** claro...por que não?  
'vai pegar sake

**_L:_**Cantar no chuveiro ajuda em que hein...Raito-kun?

**_Raito:_** .. bom , o banho é algo relaxante e intimo.. o que faz qualquer um se sentir mais avontade.. cantar ajuda .. a .. vamos dizer...soltar os nervos.. musica também relaxa , e você me parece sempre meio.. tenso. .

**_Kuro:_** u.ú Sakes onde estão vocês!  
'vai até a geladeira 'pega sakê  
'leva pra fay  
'segurando garrafas  
Como é que se fala?

**_L:_** Pareço?!

**_Fay:_** _"Põe no copo pra mim ? "_

**_Kuro:_** Não...

**_Raito:_** Bom.. parece ! Mais isso também depende da pessoa ..  
'sorri  
Então mozão... o que você acha do natal.. ?

**_L:_** Ninguém nunca me perguntou isso...nunca fui muito de comemorar datas comemorativas...Nem meu aniversário...Por isso...não sei...

E você o que acha do natal?

**_Fay:_** hmm..

é..

_".. ronaldo? "_

**_Kuro:_** 'coloca sake nos copos  
Denada...

**_Raito: _**bom , pra mim com todo respeito também não é comemorado mais eu respeito como um fato religioso.  
Falando em .. natal... mozão.. você podia da um _"tempo" _nas investigações pra curtimos umas férias não acha.. ?

**_L: _**pode...ser.  
Férias...onde?

**_Fay:_** aah.. a ta.. desculpe eu esqueçi..

Kuro pin , o que você menos gosta em você?!

**_Kuro:_** Meu nome se eu pudesse usaria nome falso pô!

**_Raito:_** .. não sei não.. , que tal irmos pra........ Disneylandia? 'ri

**_L:_** 'ri

**_Fay:_** Eu , tirando tudo eu gosto do resto , mais então Kuropen.. por que o nome..?  
você prefere kuro-ponpon?  
'bebendo

**_Kuro:_** Porque se eu tivesse outro nome eu não teria esses apelidos que você me dá..mas pode continuar desde que só você me chame assim...  
'bebendo

**_Fay:_** claro também.. se alguém te chamar assim eu mato..  
'sorri

**_Kuro:_** Bom saber  
'chega mais perto de fay

**_L:_** Sério morzinhu..pra onde você quer ir?

**_Raito: _**qualquer lugar longe desses caras... agente pode ir longe deles né? *-*

**_Papai Noel:_** 'entrando pela chaminé

**_L:_** Creio que não..podemos ir pra um mesmo pais...mas ficar em andares com quartos diferentes  
'abraça denovo  
Mas se eu estiver com você...  
Será bom...

**_Renas:_** Aff...será que ele vai demorar?

**_Raito:_** 'sorri  
Se você estiver bem eu estarei também óbvio ..  
'beija L  
Mais..  
Agente podia deixar eles no deserto e fingir que foi sei la quem que esta atraz da gente D

**_L:_** Morzinhu...isso seria meio..difícil...mas quartos/casas diferentes não esta bom?

**_Papai Noel:_** 'aparece la embaixo sem camisa

e_e

que coisa , era minha camisa mais "colorful" ¬¬'

'limpa a ropa

HOU HOU HOU HOU HOHH O H COF COF COF C COF COOOOOOF ~

PAPAI NOEL CHEGOOOU!! 'balançando sininho

**_L:_** papai..noel?

**_Kuro:_** ouviu um barulho fay?

**_Raito:_** ._. "

só pode ser algum retardado daqui !

**_L:_** 'ri  
Relaxa morzinhu...

**_Fay:_** eu não bebi tanto assim ... foi o que pensei.. ..você também ouviu né.. ._.'  
BEBADO!

**_Papai Noel:_** 'sentido o vácuo  
ROU ROU ROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_L: _**Oi...papai noel?!

**_Kuro:_** vamos descer?

**_Noel:_** 'leva um sustaun

O_O'

hoi .. '-'

digo.. OLAAA criança... ._. EU TROUXE PRESENTEEESSS!!!!

**_Fay:_** ahan  
'levanta

**_L:_** Que cê trouxe pra mim?  
'ainda agarrado a raito

**_Fay:_** 'descendo ~~~~~

Kuro:'levanta  
**_'seguindo fay_**

**_Raito:_** ¬¬ que absurdo..

**_Noel:_** VOCÊ...! como se chama doce criança?

**_L:_** Doce *-*  
L...meu nome é L

Relaxa morzinhu...this is a just game...8D

**_Noel:_** que bunitinhuu.. ainda não sabe falar o nome todo... óò

**_Fay:_** O.o

**_L:_** Não...L é meu nome mesmo!

**_Fay:_** WTF!?

**_Kuro:_** Kisso? É ladrão?! Chama a pulicia --'

**_Noel:_** óò

da dó..

você ganhou............... UMA **_BARBIE_**! ela vem com uma barbie piquena e... com um celular maior que ela =D

\o/

''entrega L

**_Fay:_** 'cai de rir

**_L:_** QUE ISSO ?

**_Raito:_** ò_ó"

**_L:_** num kero barbie! (

**_Noel: _**Qual o mais velho aqui? .'  
Eu sei.. eu também não queria ..

**_Kuro:_** que criancisse ¬¬"

**_Noel:_** O MAIS VELHO DEVE ENSINAR ESSA CRIANÇA A FALAR O NOME ! Ù_Ú"  
se não não ganhara prensente...

**_Fay:_** 'morrendo

**_L:_** MEU NOME É L! u.ú

**_Kuro:_** que coisa não?

**_Raito:_** Seu Noel.. o sinhô é mukadichato ! da pra anda logo com isso

**_Noel:_** ok.. como se chama criança?

**_Raito:_** Raito ¬¬

**_Noel:_** voce ganhou...................... UM **_LIVRINHO DE COLORIR_**! =D

**_L:_** ò.ó'

**_Raito:_** ._. '  
Que ótimo.. ¬¬ eee... ¬¬

**_Kuro:_** quando acha que ta ruim pode piorar!

**_Noel:_** SORRIAM CRIANÇAS! !!!!!

**_L:_** Ficar abraçado com o Raito-kun é taun bom...por isso não soltei ele até agora. *-*

**_Noel:_** 'vira pra traz

COMO SE CHAMA MULEKE?

**_Fay:_** eu.. ? meu nome é _Tom_ ...

**_Kuro:_** então o meu...é _Bill_ --'

**_Noel:_** ISSO.. ISSO É... PEDOFILIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'O'

solte essa criança criança!

**_Raito:_** hein ?

**_L:_** hein?²

**_Fay:_** 'mijanu de rir

**_Kuro:_**'da pedala em fay  
fica kieto _"Tom"_

**_Noel:_** ESTÃO INTIMAMENTE ABRAÇADOS! !

VOU LIGAR PRO CONSELHO TUTELAR! !!!

**_Fay:_** 'continua rindo

eu .. eu acho qu.. conselho tutelar? '-'

**_Raito: _**que absurdo.. ¬¬ ²

**_L:_**'gruda mais no corpo de Raito  
*-*

**_Noel:_** 'ligando

eles vão chegar daqui alguns minutos u_u"

**_L:_** nós somos maiores de idade '-'

**_Noel:_**então... você.. Tom... ganhou.................................................................................... **_um conjunto de faquinhas da hello kitty_**! ^^-

**_Fay:_** 'morre

**_L:_** 'ri

**_Kuro:_** 'sacode fay

**_Noel:_** Ele acende luzinha se você balançar perto da luz ."

VOCÊ..... BILL? NÉE?

**_Kuro:_** Quem?..ah..é eu!

**_Noel:_** O.o' você ganhou.................................................................................................................................**_UMA MASSINHA PARA MODELAR!_** =D

**_Kuro:_** eba...--'

**_Noel: _**estão felizes crianças? =D

**_Kuro: _**muito...--'

**_L:_** éh..néh '-'

**_Fay:_** claro... aceita um xá...

'ele realmente esta brincando com o negocio

**_Raito:_** ficaria muito feliz se você saisse.

**_L:_** Waa Raito-kun é taun hostil *.*

**_Noel:_** NAUN! U_U"

NOEL QUER DESSCANSAR AQUI !

**_Kuro:_** ele bebeu?

**_L:_** Então acostume-se pretendo ficar assim com Raito-kun a noite toda..

**_Noel:_** ME TRAGAM UM COPO D'AGUA BEEEM QUENTE. U_U agora...

'senta no sofá

**_Fay:_** 'brincando

**_Noel:_** AGORAAAAAAA!!!

**_L:_** Não...se quizer vai pegar!

**_Kuro: _**essa fala era minha!

**_L:_** então fala!

**_Kuro:_** Não...se quizer vai pegar!²

**_Noel:_** 'pega chicote mandei agora ! (

**_Fay:_** O.O'

'sai correno

**_L:_** Deu a louca no papai noel

Quer sake fio?  
'ainda abraçado com Raito

**_Kuro:_** ¬¬"

**_Noel:_**

nao me façam levantar daqui !

**_Fay:_** ó_ò'

'atraz do otro sofa

**_L: _**aqui ta taun bom..num vou soltar pra buscar agua!

**_Kuro:_** 'entrega sake pro papai noel  
É só isso q tem..ou bebe ou morre de sede!

**_Noel:_** 'mete chicote ne Kuro

CRIANÇAS NÃO PODEM BEBER ! (

**_Raito:_** que filho da mãe.... ¬¬

**_Kuro:_** 'toma chicote o papai noel  
Quem disse que eu sou criança? (

**_Noel:_** 'levanta  
EU ! (

PIRRALHO !

**_Fay:_** D:

**_Kuro:_** Velho pançudo!

**_Noel:_** COMO OUSA FALAR DO MEU CHARME! ...

cada cabelinho desse barriginha sarada eu cuidei com muito amor!

**_Kuro:_** 'pega papai noel pelo pescoço  
"levanta ele  
Escuta aqui...eu não to com paciencia hoje...ou bebe essa merda desse sake...ou volta a entregar brinquedos pras crianças pra ver se alguma deixa leite com biscoitos!

(  
Entendeu?!

**_Noel:_** filhooo...............................................................................................................................................

tu é muito sarado ! *0*

**_Fay:_** ò.Ó'

**_Kuro:_** ò.Ó"

**_Noel:_** digo... TU É UM VIADO!

**_Kuro:_** Deixem eles em paz...ou vai se ver com meus braços sarados entendes?  
Não sou eu que anda com viado papai noel...!

**_Rena: _**nois num é viado..ele é nosso primo caramba! u.ú

**_L:_** Renas falantes *-* ."

**_Noel: _**ÉEH.. PIRRALHO MAL EDUCADO!

PERDEU O PRESENTE E GANHOU UM TAPA NA CARA !

'tapa

**_Raito:_** isso ta acontecendo.. ? =_="

**_Kuro:_** 'soca o papai noel  
Tô nem aí pra presentes!

**_L:_** e se for um sonho Raito-kun?

**_Noel:_** filho................................................................ EU SOU _IRMÃO_ DE CHUCK NORRIS !

**_Kuro:_** Eu sou _primo_ dele ;)

**_L:_** O.O"

**_Raito:_** se for um sonho....... não, não.. é um pesadelo..... , eu me mataria aqui e assim que acordar...

**_Fay:_** *0*

**_L:_** Naun pode se matar Raito-kun!Seria egoismo comigo! u.ú

**_Raito: _**a é.. é mesmo... eu tenho que cuidar do meu anjinhoo  
'sorri

**_Chuck Norris:_** Parem vocês dois ou eu meto porrada em todo mundo!

**_Noel: _**PEDOFILIA........!!!!

_**L:** _*-*  
'beija Raito

Fay: ._.

o_o

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ELE PISOU NAS MINHAS PANELINHAAAS!!!!!

**_Kuro:_** Primo!

**_Chuck Norris:_** Quanto tempo hein...?  
Tá...o Mano Noel...Deixa o casal Yaoi ali ser feliz...

**_Noel: _**MAIS.. SÃO CRIANÇAAAAAASS!!!

**_Fay: _**'shorando as panelinhas esmagadas

**_Chuck norris:_** Não são não olha o tamanhu deles.  
'aponta pros dois  
Assim que pararem de se agarrarem... e se beijarem

**_Kuro:_** Fay..para com isso --'

**_L:_** Chuck Norris? '0'

**_Fay: _**mais... eu gostava delas... ! Y_Y

**_Chuck Norris:_** Pararam... ._.'

Olha o tamanhu dos dois...não são mais crianças...

**_Kuro:_** depois a gente compra mais --'

**_Noel:_** Que saber !_ NUNCA MAIS_ MEXO NO MEU SACO PRA VOCÊS! (

**_Kuro:_** bom mesmo

**_Chuck Norris:_** Vambora Mano...Os otros quer ganha presente também pôh!

**_Fay:_** sério.. *-----*

Uaaa!! eu vou ganhar panelinhaas! *0*

**_Kuro:_** volte ao normal  
'bate na cabeça fay

**_Noel:_** Ok! Ok Ok! ...

(

'pega o "saco"

_NUNCA MAIS_ VÃO GANHAR PRESENTES DO SACO DO PAPAI NOEL!

**_Fay:_** X.x ...

**_Kuro:_** ki seja...posso comprar!

**_Chuck Norris:_** VAMO!  
Quero carona!

**_Noel:_** E você _"Chuckinho"_ aceita um presentiiih? *-*

**_Chuck Norris:_** Tah...mas antes...vamboradaki...se alguem começar me chamar _"chuckinho"_ já sei quem eu vou usar pra saco de pancada! (  
O meu outro já "quebrou"  
'sai

**_Noel:_** 'sai atras

**_Renas:_** Aleluia

**_Chuck Norris&Papai Noel *-ambos os dois-*:_** 'entram no trenó  
'Saem voando

**_Kuro:_** vamos fay...acorde

**_L: _**Raito-kun onde estávamos?

**_Raito:_** .. no quarto. ." amanhã vou fechar essa chaminé ...

**_L:_** 'ri  
Parece uma boa ideia

_**Kuro:**_ se quiser ajuda ...Ajudo você...Aquilo num entra aqui _nunca mais._  
'balança fay

**_L: _**Dá um beijo que ele acorda...Que nem em cinema *-*

**_Fay:_** aah.. sonhei que ganhei panelinhas e pisaram nela e eu chorei e dormi , ai no sonho enquanto eu dormia sonhei que alguem me chamou pra cozinhar com aquelas coisas ai eu fui obrigado a fazer um bolo pra hello kitty que casou com o Chuck ... ..

**_Kuro:_** 'ri  
lindo sonho

**_Fay:_** . sério.. ?  
Seus sonhos são sempre assim? =_='

**_Kuro:_** nem sempre...Só a maioria

**_Fay:_** que horror ! então.. vamos voltar que eu não terminei meu sakê..... !

**_Kuro:_** vamos...também não terminei...

**_Raito :_** Sabe Fay....  
Faltou uma coisa no seu sonho...

**_Fay:_** o que? ¬¬

**_Raito:_** A parte que eu morro de rir..

vamos pro quarto L?

**_Fay:_** ( inutiiil!!! ¬,¬"

**_L:_** ótimo convite...mas preciso de um banho pra..._"relaxar"_

**_Raito:_** 'sorri

Que ótimo..

**_Kuro:_** também preciso de um banho aquele papai noel ¬¬"

**_L:_**'sorri  
**_Fay: _**vai ficar sem sakê..  
'indo pro quarto

**_Kuro:_** Primeiro o sake  
'segue fay

**_Fay:_** só por que eu falei ! )

**_Raito:_** então vamos.. pro quarto e de la.. você vai pro banho e... que tal assistirmos o filme **_"Meu Papai Noel"_**? )

**_L:_** Hum...não damos sorte com filmes Raito-kun...mas podemos tentar...Vamos'  
'desgruda  
'sorri

**_Raito:_** .. ta me zuano né? 0_0' eu num quero ver papai noel nem fudendo!

**_L:_** 'ri  
Então podemos ver outro...**_"Natal em Fúria"_**

_**Raito:**_ ... mozão eu vou ter pesadelos ..

'ri

'indo pro kuarto

**_L:_** 'seguindo  
Então podemos ver...**_"A Casa de Cera"_**

**_Raito:_** é uma boa opção...

**_L:_** também acho  
'sorri

**_~~Fim~~  
_**

_Espero que tenham gostado da primeira fic d coméia postada aqui...  
Grandes revelações foram feitas Kuro primo d Chuck Norris q é irmão do Papai Noel \õ/  
Detalhe: This is a just game [/zuerah  
é tudo brincadeira  
até a proxima fic...[//ou apenas kuandoeukizer mesmo asuhasu'  
espero que tenham gostadoh_

_Kissus =* 8)  
_


End file.
